1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of clips for securing signage to various supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to attach various types of signage to shelving, posts, rails, wire baskets, cardboard bins, etc. Much information is conveyed in this manner. For example prices charged by supermarkets are most often communicated to purchasers by posting price tags or cards on or near the products marketed. Typically, supermarkets are restricted in the area available for such signage, and it has become customary for them to employ price tag molding or channel along the edges of their shelves for this purpose. Often, however, it is desirable to be able to display relatively large signs, and a standard price tag channel is usually unsuitable for this purpose.
A number of specialized clips have been developed for attaching signage to a price tag channel, and such clips typically have resilient base members or arms suitable for insertion into the protruding edges or flanges of the channel.
One example of such a clip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,875. This particular clip has a continuous length of resilient material of substantially uniform cross-section forming a first leg adapted to be retained within one of the opposed grooves formed by the opposed flanges of the channel, a second leg extending from the first leg at least a distance whereby the second leg is adapted to protrude out of the groove in which the first leg is retained. A third leg extends from the second leg at an angle and in a direction adapted to extend outwardly from the channel when the support is mounted therein, and a loop is attached to the end of the third leg to support the material to be displayed. A fourth leg extends from the other end of the loop to form an angle with the third leg, and a fifth leg extends at an angle to the fourth leg in a direction adapted to extend within the other groove of the channel. Finally a sixth leg is attached to the end of the fifth leg and extends in a substantially parallel relationship to the first leg but in the opposite direction, the first and sixth legs having at least portions thereof directly opposed. Despite its complexity, this clip has at least one significant disadvantage since the material displayed is positioned in a perpendicular relationship to the shelving. Thus, it extends outwardly from the shelf edge taking up unnecessary space and creating an obstacle to passersby. Other clips described in the Patent literature and designed for insertion into a standard price tag channel also suffer from this same disadvantage. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,605, 3,711,973 and 3,714,724.
Various clips have been designed, of course, to mount information bearing cards in a parallel relationship to the shelf edge. Examples of two of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,761,230 and 3,324,585. A serious disadvantage of these clips, however, is that they are designed to be used only on a pricetag channel and not for mounting on other types of supports. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a clip that could be mounted on such other supports.